


Daydreams in the Dark

by Owldorado



Series: Chasers!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Chasers!AU, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owldorado/pseuds/Owldorado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superficially Kyungsoo may appear bland, less flashy than other vampires. His eyes, however, they do nothing to hide his predatory confidence. Or his interest, for that matter; he was hoping Baekhyun would show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonsatangs (sungjong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjong/gifts).



> Thanks to N for being the absolute best beta in the world. ;u; This is technically a late Christmas gift for you bb, so... surprise?

They've been doing this long enough that he knows the steps by heart, like his own personal yellow brick road.

He always finds him in private clubs. (He doesn't care for ruckus and the stench of liquor, cigarettes and sweat.)

More nights than not he's nowhere to be found, though finding him has been getting easier and easier since Baekhyun learned his name.

Kyungsoo is never in the center of the mess, nor does he relegate himself to the outer edges. He finds balance in the middle. It should unnerve Baekhyun how easily someone so intense can practically vanish in plain sight, but he's never been one to heed his survival instincts. Ignoring common sense was what led him to Kyungsoo in the first place.

Tonight Baekhyun gets lucky. Kyungsoo is right where he hopes to find him, seated at his usual table at Nebula, the calmest of the city's few vampire-oriented haunts. (It also happens to be the most selective about its clientele. Baekhyun has to ditch his tank tops and ripped denims before they'll even spare him a second glance at the door.) There's a glass in his hands, one finger tracing idle, musical circles along its rim as he surveys the room through half-lidded eyes. He looks bored. He always looks bored.

Well, almost always.

They both know he was aware of Baekhyun's presence as soon as he stepped through the door, but Kyungsoo still waits until he's an appropriate distance from the table to turn his gaze on him. He's slow, almost lazy in the way he inspects him. Misleading, just like everything else about his outward facade. Only when their eyes meet does a familiar thrill run up Baekhyun's spine.

Superficially Kyungsoo may appear bland, less flashy than other vampires. His eyes, however, they do nothing to hide his predatory confidence. Or his interest, for that matter; he was hoping Baekhyun would show up. That alone is enough to make Baekhyun preen.

“You're later than usual,” Kyungsoo says by way of greeting as Baekhyun slides into the seat across from him.

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums. “Promised a friend we could spend some time together.” He leaves it at that and Kyungsoo doesn't press. A chaser's agenda is his own business. 

A distinct lack of dark stains on Kyungsoo's stemware captures Baekhyun's attention. The liquid inside is clear, suggesting it was more than likely not intended for the vampire's enjoyment. It's intriguing and even a little amusing. He tips his chin toward it in question. “Vodka or water?”

He's already leaning forward to take a taste when Kyungsoo offers it up to him. 

Water.

He's not sure if it's disappointing or humorous. Either way, he's chuckling when he sets the glass back on the table. “No tips for tardiness, I take it?” Baekhyun teases.

Hands wrap around one of his own before he can withdraw them, Kyungsoo movements slow enough for Baekhyun to track with his eyes, but fast enough he can't evade them. His grip is unrelenting, but gentle - he means no harm.

Though, by this point in their relationship Baekhyun is fairly sure he'd bare his neck even if he did mean harm. He knows Kyungsoo's tastes well enough to know he would probably enjoy it.

As it is, he revels in the press of plush lips along his knuckles. His toes curl in his boots when they list along his skin, when he feels teeth scrape teasingly over his stars and the warm touch of a tongue following the same path. There are eyes trained on his face; he knows even before he looks up to meet them.

“You taste better sober,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun shivers, an involuntary reaction. His body is already ahead of him. It knows what it wants, what he wants (and fuck he wants it from Kyungsoo so bad). Kyungsoo was right though. He arrived late tonight, by several hours, in fact. They might have time for one thing or another, but not everything Baekhyun wants. They would have to compromise.

Baekhyun is too greedy for compromise.

“Come home with me and you can have more than a taste.”

 

* * * * *

 

Baekhyun is hardly a stranger to bringing bites home with him, but for some reason he'd imagined it would take more than a mere invitation to get a vampire as impersonal as Kyungsoo to take the bait.

Then again, it's not as if Kyungsoo has ever been the type to play hard-to-get. If anything, he's always been very straightforward about his desires, even if he rarely puts them into words. The lack of pretense is refreshing; it leaves Baekhyun teetering on the edge of anticipation, eager to find out what's going to happen next.

Kyungsoo seems fit not to leave Baekhyun in the dark for long. He looks around only for the length of time it takes him to peel off his coat and scarf – both black, same as every other piece of clothing Baekhyun has ever seen him in – before he turns to Baekhyun and asks, “Bedroom?”

Human or not, Baekhyun knows his answering smile must be nothing short of fangy. He can practically hear it in his own voice when he reaches to lace his fingers with Kyungsoo's, purring, “This way.”

Baekhyun isn't rich by anyone's standards. His apartment is modest to match his income: two bedrooms, one bath, one kitchen with just enough counter space to hold his toaster and coffee maker with enough room leftover to make sandwiches on. The kitchen is a mess and the second bedroom is a closet pretending it has enough space for a bed, but his bedroom isn't too bad off (minus the wrinkled sheets and the lump of laundry in the corner). The floor is mostly visible and it smells like cedar; as far as Baekhyun is concerned, that makes it passable for guests.

Whereas he turned on the lamp by the front door when they came in, Baekhyun doesn't bother with lights in the bedroom. Kyungsoo waits where he's left when their hands uncurl. His eyes follow Baekhyun; he can feel their gaze crawling along his back as he removes his own winter attire. Gloves off. Coat off. Scarf off. He tosses them to the other side of the bed, out of sight and out of mind, and then tosses himself onto the bed with unnecessary panache.

It's dark in the room, blackout curtains filtering out the glow of the city outside, making it impossible to read Kyungsoo's shadowed face. All Baekhyun can tell is that he's still watching, still waiting.

Baekhyun has had enough of waiting. He props himself on his elbows, batting his eyelashes as obnoxiously as he can manage – quite an impressive feat in his case. “I'm ready for you. You may ravish me now.”

He almost swears he can see an eyebrow raise on Kyungsoo's forehead. He loiters a moment longer, but then he's moving forward.

Baekhyun has watched a lot of vampires move over the past few years. He's seen some that move like snakes, some like cats, some like spiders. Some movements are oily and some are smoky.

Kyungsoo moves like pouring sand, flowing with the ease of water, but the sureness of unrelenting earth. His movements are substantive in a way few vampires' are, easy on Baekhyun's (admittedly subdued) prey instincts. It's disarming, almost human enough not to scream “predator.” Almost. Just like everything else about Kyungsoo.

Fortunately, Baekhyun has come to appreciate the spike of fear that comes with courting predators, so when Kyungsoo crawls over him, he's all too happy to drop onto his back in surrender. His legs fall open, an invitation if there ever was one. Kyungsoo pauses over top of him, clearly taking stock of his position, but still opts to straddle Baekhyun on his knees, leaning in on his elbows to get up close and personal.

He's close. So close their breaths mingle. Up this close it's easier to make out the individual features of his face, but the expression in his eyes is still lost on Baekhyun – dark shadows cast over darker eyes. He's there though. He's there and he's not moving away, so Baekhyun tips his head back to bare his stars.

Warmth ghosts over his neck – fingertips, not lips. The kiss that lands on the corner of his mouth is unexpected in light of his blatant offer. Unexpected, but not unwanted; Baekhyun is perfectly content to turn his head and trap Kyungsoo's upper lip between his teeth. There's a quiet sound, something like a rumble, not quite a growl, and then Kyungsoo is pressing deeper into his mouth. His tongue explores slowly, tasting. When he draws away he stays so near their noses and lips brush as he sighs, “Sober and sweet.”

Baekhyun snorts and bumps their noses together. “You better make it worth me skipping shots.”

There's a chance Kyungsoo may roll his eyes. He leaves one more kiss on Baekhyun's lips before working his way down, light pecks down his chin and over his Adam's apple that make his stomach twist in anticipation. It's clear when Kyungsoo reaches one of the stars by the sudden focus to his movements. He pauses, noses at it, trails his lips along the thin line connecting one star to the next. Goosebumps spread in chilly waves along Baekhyun's skin when he feels him searching for the perfect spot to bite.

Teeth breach thin flesh and vein walls. There's pain, barely more than a piercing needle, just enough to flush him with a fresh wave of adrenaline.

Then, pure ecstasy.

A gasp escapes Baekhyun when Kyungsoo retracts his fangs and sucks. Baekhyun doesn't even attempt to resist the way his spine curls of its own accord in time with the first drag. Fingers scrape like claws down shoulders and biceps, helplessly searching, but too restless to settle in one place for long. He grabs at Kyungsoo's sleeves, his sides, his shoulder blades. He's drifting in his own mind, featherlight and floating, like a hallucination on the cusp of sleep. Nothing feels solid enough to anchor him.

Soon Baekhyun's hips are canting upward, seeking friction just barely out of reach. In theory he could pull Kyungsoo down, drag him in by his belt loops and grind against him just right until he’s satisfied. But doing so would risk dislodging him from his neck, which would doubtlessly spoil the moment before anything could come of it. So for now he settles with whimpering and tries to keep his squirming to a minimum. Kyungsoo won't leave him hanging; he never has before.

His distress must be noticed because it's not long before Kyungsoo is shifting above him. For all the times they've fooled around in the back rooms at Nebula, this is Baekhyun’s first time getting Kyungsoo between his legs. His weight is delicious. Baekhyun can't resist letting one of his hands slide down Kyungsoo's back to press down near his tailbone. Kyungsoo acquiesces to the wordless request by rolling his hips forward, the movement so perfect it makes Baekhyun's toes curl into the sheets and draws a short moan from his lips. Kyungsoo must like the response because he sucks particularly hard on his next swallow, teeth rolling Baekhyun's skin between his teeth before he withdraws with a fluttery exhale.

The seam of his lips is stained dark. He hovers over Baekhyun like that, frozen in time for a fleeting few seconds as Baekhyun continues to gasp and press against him. His tongue catches the dim light from the living room and Baekhyun mirrors the movements as he cleans away the last traces of blood. He expects a kiss to come after, his body stilling accordingly because he wants it, wants a chance to lick himself off the back of Kyungsoo's fangs.

Instead, he gets a hand around his arm, coaxing his fingers from where they're wound tight into the now twisted fabric of Kyungsoo's shirt. The bite's effects are still poignant in Baekhyun's head and they make concentration almost impossible. All he knows is that when Kyungsoo presses a wet kiss to the constellation on his hand, what naturally comes next was not what he wanted tonight. Everything is already so swimmy and disorienting; the thought of being riled up and reduced to a pleading mess may be enticing at another time, but tonight he's far too impatient. It's enough to have him shaking his head, tugging weakly in protest as he groans out a near-anguished, “No.”

Whether complying with his wishes or because it was never his intent in the first place, Kyungsoo drifts away from his hand, though his hold remains strong. When his mouth wraps around his wrist Baekhyun begins to whine his opposition again. He may be an oddball, crazy for bites to his hands, but something about the wrists has always made his skin crawl (and not in a good way). Kyungsoo is well aware of this; he should know better.

His words choke off, however, when Kyungsoo's hips grind down sudden, slow, and steady. Fangs in his wrist he may take issue with, but the sensation of Kyungsoo mouthing and biting at the sensitive skin with blunt teeth is all the added stimulation he needs to go tumbling into his climax. God it's good. It's so good he wonders during a flicker of lucidity how he's never experienced such a simple pleasure before.

Kyungsoo eases his weight down incrementally as Baekhyun’s hips stutter. Only once he's stilled does he settle in properly. The universe clearly did Baekhyun a solid when it brought them together because Kyungsoo is the perfect weight – not so heavy he makes him wheeze; just heavy enough to make him feel shielded, safe. He licks along the mark Baekhyun knows he's left on his neck, working his way up to suck smaller bruises under his chin. He's patient, waiting for Baekhyun's heart to slow and his breathing to even out. It's not unusual for the high to linger in the wake of orgasm.

Several minutes pass before Baekhyun feels confident enough to speak again. When he does his voice is ever-so-slightly cracked, throat dry from all his panting and gasping. “God damn it,” He laughs. “I didn't even get to the part where I get you to take my pants off.”

By now his eyes are adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see the quirk of Kyungsoo's brow for sure. He moves easily when pushed off, sitting back on his knees to watch Baekhyun fumble his belt off. (It takes a minute, his hands still trembling slightly as he comes down.) It's much harder than Baekhyun will admit to get his pants off when his eyes are glued to Kyungsoo's face, but he refuses to miss his reaction.

The first thing that crosses Kyungsoo's face when his pants make it to his knees is curiosity.

Then intrigue.

Then he's looking Baekhyun's in the eyes again. The primal undercurrent is back. The hunger.

Baekhyun had wanted to be patient, he really had. Being witness to Kyungsoo uncovering his secrets on his own would have been beyond gratifying. But, well, Baekhyun's never been the best at patience. Or secrets, for that matter.

Besides, the not-quite-bruising press of fingers is a rather satisfactory consolation prize. Kyungsoo doesn't speak, just shifts back and forth between playing connect-the-dots on Baekhyun’s inner thigh and looking up at him expectantly. Baekhyun sighs, the sound content and tired. His orgasm drained the energy right out of him and it’s becoming more obvious as the last vestiges begin to fade. “Haven't had anyone play with that one in awhile. I was hoping that tonight maybe... Next time I'll have to remember to say something before I ruin my underwear.” He laughs again. It was a good bite, he can't argue that. He's going to sleep like a rock, probably before he can even drag himself out of bed to clean up. Kyungsoo always works wonders on him.

Once he's had time to replenish they can try again.

That is, if Kyungsoo will wait that long.

Baekhyun whines, prodding at Kyungsoo with his free leg in a pitiful attempt to discourage the thumb now digging firm circles into his thigh. After coming once he's already tired and while it may be physically possible for him to get worked up again (he is young, after all; his refractory period is pretty flexible), he's going to be sensitive as fuck. Even if people connect it with his biting kink, masochism is rarely his cup of tea. “You're going to make me come dry if you don't stop.”

The hand on his leg stills and he breathes an audible sigh of relief. But then-

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelps as he's shoved further up the bed, rough hands on his hips. He's situated and adjusted according to Kyungsoo’s whims, pillows moved and switched out under his hips a few times before it seems the right fit has been found. One hand stays planted on the knee of his marked leg, keeping him exposed to Kyungsoo as he makes himself comfortable. He's tired and lazy and wants nothing more than to nap for the next ten hours straight (and maybe a couple donuts - feedings have a habit of triggering his sweet tooth), but Baekhyun still does his best to tug at Kyungsoo’s hair when he starts to work his way down toward his groin. “I know I say a lot about your mouth and blowjobs when I get wasted, but I really do think I can wait until tomorrow.”

Unlike before, there is no forewarning before fangs are plunging deep into muscle. It hits Baekhyun like a punch to the gut, winding him so forcibly he thinks he hears himself wheeze. It’s hard to say what kind of sounds he makes beyond the ocean in his ears. All the fight bleeds from his limbs and he falls limp, his only movements the rapidly increasing heaves of his chest and the occasional spasm when Kyungsoo's canines dig in just right.

He's not feeding, Baekhyun knows that much; he already took a full meal from him, any more would be a fledgling mistake. But he is abusing the area around his tattoo in the most delectable ways. Full bites aren't common for good reason – there's not much point in making four holes that will waste blood when two work just fine – but holy shit Baekhyun wishes he got them more often. Maybe it's the increased exposure to vampiric saliva, maybe it's the novelty, but Baekhyun can't remember the last time he felt so perfectly overwhelmed.

Bites to the neck make him gasp.

Bites to the hand make him whimper.

Bites to the thigh make him moan and he's helpless to fight it, especially when a palm presses down on the revitalized erection he wasn’t aware he had. It aches, but the second bite soothes him, dulling the sting to transform it into something intoxicating. Not even the slide of his boxer briefs, already slick and tacky from his first climax, is enough to detract. He's drowning in sensation. All he can do is twist his fingers and toes into the sheets as he grinds against Kyungsoo's kneading hand and pray he doesn't black out before this is all over. It would be such a shame to waste pleasure like this by falling unconscious.

Somehow his poor, racing heart and burning lungs manage to keep him awake through his second orgasm. He's sure he manages nothing more than a few drops at most, but he's far too distracted by the burning sparks of black and white swallowing his vision to notice much else. Faintly, Baekhyun feels sucking kisses being pressed along the expanse of his bitten thigh – Kyungsoo finally pulled his teeth out.

The tingling pulses rippling out from his center are interrupted by a long, none-too-gentle lick across the fabric of his boxers. It makes him jolt, startling something between a whine and a pained groan of Kyungsoo's name out of him. Well, half of Kyungsoo's name. Whereas Kyungsoo's smile is a rare treat, Baekhyun isn't sure he appreciates the wry twist of his lips when he lifts his head into his line of sight. He pouts, petulant. It makes Kyungsoo chuckle as he sets to work peeling Baekhyun's soiled underwear off his body.

Baekhyun lets himself drift in the afterglow as Kyungsoo does... whatever it is he's doing. He feels himself getting cleaned, hears shuffling and the distinct sound of the faucet far off in the kitchen. Everything is muted sensation. Time is indiscernible in the fog. Minutes may pass, even hours, it would all feel the same.

When clarity returns to Baekhyun, it comes with Kyungsoo between his legs once more. One arm is tucked around Baekhyun's waist, his other hand on his thigh, back to tracing the crisp lines etched just under his skin. His cheek is pillowed on Baekhyun's bare stomach, eyes closed in the perfect image of contentment. Only when slim fingers card through his short hair does he stir back to life. It's disarming in a less familiar way when he looks up at Baekhyun, eyes soft and voice softer when he asks, “Worth skipping those shots?”

Exhausted or not, there's always enough energy left in Baekhyun to laugh. “I think the first orgasm alone was worth that much.”

That seems to be answer enough for Kyungsoo. There's a subtle smile tugging at one corner of his mouth when he nestles against Baekhyun once more. It's about that time that Baekhyun realizes Kyungsoo has changed into one of his own shirts. It fits him well, the broadness of Kyungsoo’s shoulders filling in and making up for Baekhyun’s slight height advantage. He's not sure how to feel about that, though his gut is very clear that pleased is the right answer.

“Auriga, huh?”

The recognition is also pleasing. “The charioteer,” he confirms. Kyungsoo is still staring down at the constellation in question, so Baekhyun keeps talking. “Legend has it he took his daddy's fiery chariot for a joyride across the sky. Nearly burned the earth to dust before Zeus put an end to it.” It's Baekhyun's most researched tattoo and it's not often he gets to talk about it. Granted, he figures it's best to keep some of the meaning to himself; nobody wants to hear about his existential attachment to a mythological dumbass. So he leaves it cursory, surface-level. “Sounds like my kind of guy.”

A rumble resonates from Kyungsoo's chest, the sum total of his response. Baekhyun isn't sure if the pensive undertone he detects is real or the product of an exhausted imagination. For the sake of simplicity, he puts it off to the latter.

After a while Kyungsoo's hand stills. It's clear by the fact he's breathing that he's not asleep yet, though the infrequency and lack of human pattern tells Baekhyun he's not far off.

Hence why it's more than a little startling when Kyungsoo suddenly sits up, eyes barely open, and crawls halfway over Baekhyun to grab at the nightstand. Confused, Baekhyun sits up and is promptly handed a plastic cup he recognizes from his cabinets. That explains the noise from the kitchen. “Got you water,” Kyungsoo mumbles, nearly slurs. The thin strip of light visible over his curtains tells Baekhyun it's well past the time he would normally be asleep. Still, he manages to stay semi-alert through sheer stubbornness, keeping narrowed eyes on Baekhyun until he takes an obedient sip.

Make that two sips.

Two sips and one real drink when Kyungsoo manages to open his eyes enough to glare.

“So pushy,” Baekhyun yawns once he's appeased the sleepy beast. He lets himself be pushed back down into the pillows without complaint, too drowsy himself to be as mouthy as he'd like. He's perfectly pliant as Kyungsoo tucks him in and burrows under the pillows beside him.

“I'm guessing it would be redundant to ask if you're spending the night?” Baekhyun teases. He gets what he thinks is a grunt in response. “Should I be a good host and have anything ready for you when you wake up? Tampon tea bags? Placenta pancakes? Congealed blood cubes for your coffee? I think the market down the street has that weird jellied pig blood stuff.”

It's hard to make out Kyungsoo's words, given the pillows muffling him in conjunction with the thick layer of sleep on his tongue. Curious, Baekhyun lifts the offending barrier of fluff out of the way. Much to his delight, Kyungsoo repeats, “Am I going to have to make you come a third time to make you shut up?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, shaking with poorly contained laughter. For all the seriousness in his tone, it's doubtful Kyungsoo has the energy to stay awake long enough to get Baekhyun off, much less enough to actually follow through with the threat.

Only in his current sluggish state would Baekhyun ever have a ghost of an advantage over Kyungsoo, but he knows better than to push his luck, lest Kyungsoo wake up before him and get his revenge. Whatever that would be. He manages to keep all but a drop of laughter out of his voice when he says, “Maybe next time.”

In a moment of impulse, he ducks his head and plants a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek, playful and chaste. Nothing much, just a bid goodnight. One last bit of teasing.

Kyungsoo's reaction is delayed by several seconds. When he finally registers the action his face scrunches up and he swats blindly in Baekhyun's directly, hitting precisely nothing. “Go to sleep.”

Baekhyun grins, allowing himself to giggle (but only a little). “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” This time there is no response.

Kyungsoo does, however, curl sleepy fingers around Baekhyun’s calf when he drapes a leg over his hip a few minutes later.

Baekhyun figures that makes up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many more ideas for this particular au, so there may be more drabbles from it in the future.


End file.
